Max Bergman
Dr. Max Bergman (presumably Max Takeshita) is a doctor and also the Chief Medical Examiner for both the Honolulu Police Department and the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force. Early Life The son of Machiyo Takeshita, Max was given up for adoption by his birth mother and subsequently adopted by the Bergman's. His real mother was killed by Deacon MacKenna, a serial killer known as the Trashman. Unknown to Max, his mother returned for him years later, wanting to know how he was and where he was now that she had her life together and could take care of him. Series Season 1 Season 2 In Ha'i'ole, Steve breaks into Max's apartment where he finds him unconscious and in a stolen police uniform before patching him up from his injuries caused by Victor Hesse. Later, while getting rid of the police car that Steve stole, Max drives Danny's Camaro, which inspires him to get one himself. When Kamekona Tupuola says he is opening a shrimp truck, Max tells him he is allergic, but Kamekona kindly puts Shrimp Flavored Tofu on his list, specially for him. In Ike Maka, Max ignores Steve and Danny throughout the entire case until Lori Weston, dressed like Olivia Newton-John in Grease, told them that he invited them to a movie night, but they ignore it, thinking his email address was spam as Max, dressed like John Travolta, passes by, ignoring the two before he and Lori head off to watch Grease. In Ha'alele, after the murder of Angela O'Hara, Max insists that the Five-O team reopen the Trashman murders which were solved years before, believing the killer to be the Trashman. Eventually Max reveals the reasoning behind his insistence: the Trashman had murdered his biological mother when he was young. Max assists the team with the investigation and is proven right that the jailed man is not the killer. It turns out to be Deacon MacKenna, the deacon at the church where Max was left as a child. He was murdering women who left their babies behind as his own mother did the same to him. Max is captured and MacKenna informs him that years after being abandoned, his mother came back for him, something he never knew. While MacKenna is distracted by Chin Kelly and Kono coming to his rescue, Max cuts himself free with a piece of glass and kills MacKenna with it when he comes back and tries to kill him. Max is left stunned by actually killing someone, but recovers quickly and is there when the man wrongly accused of the Trashman murders is freed. In Ua Hala, Max gets shot by a woman, who killed Captain Fryer and was able to let out multiple leads for the Five-0 team like Fryer's killer being a woman and was injured by Fryer. Season 3 Max walks with a cane at the beginning of the season while recovering from his injuries after being shot, up until Ohuna. In the episode Ha'awe Make Loa he asks out Sabrina Lane, a bank teller he has gone to see every week on Fridays. There is a bank heist in which Sabrina gets shot. She gets taken to the hospital, where Max stays beside her bed to take care of her until her parents arrive from the mainland. Season 4 In 4.06 Max and Sabrina are at an outdoor movie when a person who appears to be high wonders in the crowd and attacks a movie-goer along with a cop. The cop shoots the man later identified as Michael Besner. Max does CPR on Besner which leads to him being exposed to the chemical scopolamine, the drug that Besner was drugged with. He has to go to the hospital after the exposure to the drug. He spends time in the hospital with Sabrina by his side and eventually is let out of the hospital. While in the hospital he and Sabrina talk about how their relationship always goes back to the ICU, as their first date was from the vending machine of the hospital when she was shot. Season 5 In Ina Paha, in the alternate reality, Bergman is instead a doctor. When he heard a gunshot coming from Hesse's room, he comes in to find Steve and Danny torturing Hesse, only for Danny to tell him to leave. Season 10 Personality Max is slightly awkward in his interactions. He has a habit of taking rhetorical questions literally and giving a bit too much information at times. He likes pop culture and talks about is quite a lot during his interactions with the team. It goes as far as organizing a movie night for the team, inviting everyone through email, but ignores people who don't reply. Physical appearance Max can usually be seen wearing a lab coat when working in the lab and dark blue overalls when working on a crime scene. He has short black hair and wears glasses. After being shot at the end of season 2, he started walking with a short black walking stick. He stopped using his walking stick in Ohuna, episode seven of the third season. Every Halloween, Max would dress up in a Keanu Reeves character costume. Abilities As the Medical Examiner for HPD and the team, Max is skilled in performing autopsies on the various victims that he comes across with Max's findings often determining if the death was natural or homicide. He is also a skilful piano player. Relationships * Sabrina Lane As seen in episode Ha'awe Make Loa, Sabrina and Max met at the bank where Sabrina was a teller. Max was a regular customer who comes by every Friday to in his checks. He had been trying to work up his nerve to ask her for her number to plan a date, when she gave it to him. However, at that point a bank heist happened and Sabrina got shot. Max called an ambulance and rushed after her to the hospital. There he stayed at her bedside and took care of her. At the end of the episode, Max has prepared the hospital cafeteria with a candle and plates to emulate a romantic dinner. Sabrina kisses him on his cheek and thanks him, saying she loves it. Afterward, it is implied that they are in a committed relationship, however, Sabrina is only seen in one more episode so far, Kupouli 'la. It is later verified that they are in a committed relationship because when Max returns from his sabbatical he tells Steve and Danny that he and Sabrina got married. Notes * He gets car sick when not the driver. Ha'i'ole * He is allergic to shrimp, but Kamekona whips up some Shrimp Flavoured Tofu for him. Ha'i'ole * Max mentions thinking about cashing in his prehistoric fossil collection to put a down payment to own a car like Danny's. Ha'i'ole He later does. * Killed Deacon MacKenna in self defense. Deacon MacKenna is also the man who murdered his biological mother after she gave him up for adoption. Ha'alele * Max Bergman always dressed up like a Keanu Reeves characters for Halloween ** Neo from The Matrix Ka Iwi Kapu ** Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Mohai **Siddhartha from 1993's Little Buddha. Kupouli 'la ** (Wearing Red jersey with a 9) The character Jotah from the 1991, Point Break. Ho'oma'ike ** Chevalier Raphael Danceny from 1988's Dangerous Liaisons Na Pilikua Nui ** 'The titular character of the film John Wick Ka hale ho'okauweli Appearances References }} Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hawaii Five-0 Task Force Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Married Category:Main Characters